The Lion King 3 Trouble In The Pridelands
by Ebb-123
Summary: What happens when Kiara's best friend from childhood get Jealous of her and Kovu? Wil she kill Kiara?
1. Trouble in the Pridelands

Trouble in the Pridelands

It was a sunny morning in the Pridelands and near the middle of them was Pride Rock a Lioness came out of the den she had blue eyes and her fur colour was a creamy colour it was Queen Nala.

Nala went over to the tip but stopped when she heard a familiar voice it was her beautiful daughter Kiara

"Hey mum do you know then the hunting party is going out?" she asked in a sneaky voice. Her mother raised an eye brow and replied.

"In about 5 minutes" she said

"Why do you want to know?' Nala always know Kiara failed her first hunting lesson and she wanted to try again.

"Um just wounding because I" she paused,

Nala raised her eye brow again and said "Because u?"

Kiara was shaking while saying "Because I know I failed my first hunting lesson but i…..I….i"

Kiara then said in her lowest voice "I really want to know how to hunt because Daddy didn't let me do it by myself instead he sent Timon and Pumbu! So please let me join the hunting party mum please?"

Nala replied with a little laugh and said "Of course you can sweetie you can join the hunting party if you want to, you are my daughter and anyway one day when you become Queen you have to become leader of the hunting party" she laughed again and this time Kiara joined in.

Meanwhile Kovu was going around the border with Simba, Simba was telling him all the stuff he will need to become King

"So anyway Kovu when you become King you have to keep a balance between all the animal's because we are one" Simba said in a confidence face

"Simba do you really think I will be a good king?" Kovu said in a worried voice

Simba was shocked at what he said and said

"Of course you will be and anyway you will have Kiara with you so you don't need to worry, we should be getting back looks like it is nearly time for dinner" Simba said in a hungry voice.

Back at Pride Rock Nala was getting the Lioness to go on a hunt, Kiara was in the Hunting Party along with Vitani, Isabelle, Gracie and Brie. Nala was explaining how the hunt works she starts of by saying.

"Alright Gracie you run the zebra east towards Vitani, Isabelle you run the zebra west towards me, Kiara you run the zebra North towards Brie, everyone clear.

They all nodded and Nala said "alright let's go"

When Nala was heading down Pride Rock with the hunting party they met up with Simba and Kovu. Nala went and nuzzled her mate and said

"We are going to go hunting"

"OK is Kiara going with you?" Simba asked

Nala replied "yes she will be joining us on the hunt Simba."

Simba said "ok I will just get Timon and Pumba to watch her and"

But before he could go on with the question Nala put her paw on Simba's mouth and said

"She will be fine Simba I will be with her she doesn't need Timon and Pumba to watch her every single minute of the day now I will be off, bye Kovu"

"Bye Nala, Simba are you really finding it hard to cope that Kiara is grown up? Kovu said with his eye brows up

Simba said "Yes Kovu I am, every day I wake up I still think Kiara is a cub,"

But Simba didn't know Kiara was coming this way and Kiara knocked Simba over while running saying

"Sorry Daddy"

Kovu laughed at this but Simba gave him a look which stooped him straight away then he said

"Let's go back home"

Hope you enjoyed it

Next chapter is The Hunt

Will Kiara succeed in her real ever first Hunt?

Or will Kiara fail in front of her mother and the Hunting Party

Find out in the next chapter?


	2. The Hunt

_**The **__**Hunt**_

Nala and the Hunting party were half a mile away from a herd of zebra they waited for Kiara to catch up when she finally caught up her mother was a little angry and said

"Kiara you are late you are supposed to be on time for hunting if you want to be a part of the hunting party you have to be here on time understand"

"Yes mum I understand" Kiara said in a sad voice

"Alright everyone remember our plan before?" Everyone had confused faces Nala goes through her plan again

"Alright I will tell uses again Gracie you run the zebra east towards Vitani, Isabelle you run the zebra west towards me, Kiara you run the zebra North towards Brie, everyone clear on this plan again" they all nodded their heads

"Ok let's move"

Nala moves slowly through the green grass all the way to the west as Nala gets into position she sees Vitani in front of her to the East and Nala looks in Brie's direction to see if she was in position in the north direction she was. Nala looks south to see Gracie, Isabelle and Kiara in position.

Nala saw everyone in position so she shouted "NOW" Gracie, Isabelle and Kiara ran in the direction they were given and the zebras were separated in different directions it was like a crazy stamped of elephants, Gracie ran 5 zebras in the direction of Vitani, Vitani managed to catch one, while Gracie was right behind a zebra as she went for that one she brought it down and killed it.

Meanwhile Isabelle ran 7 zebras in Nala's direction Nala killed a zebra while Isabelle chased another zebra and killed it.

Meanwhile Kiara ran 15 zebras into Brie's direction she manages to get a zebra while Kiara decides to get a zebra for herself as she ran after the zebra he ended up kicking his back legs into Kiara's face and Kiara fell to the ground and into unconscious.

Meanwhile everyone met up with each other every one had a zebra there was 5 dead zebras. Nala started off and said

"Good job everyone we have 5 zebras…but where is Kiara? Everyone looked around but didn't find the princess Nala walked over to Brie and said

"Brie you were the last to see Kiara where did she go?"

"The last time I saw her she was chasing a zebra and I think it was a herd stallion"

"Oh no….Kiara!...Kiara!...Kiara where are you! Nala shouts in a frantic voice

Meanwhile at Pride Rock Kovu herd Nala's shouts he run as fast as this legs could carry him all the way to Nala and said

"Where is Kiara Nala?"

"I don't know Brie said she was chasing a zebra now we can't find her?"

"We have to find her now!"

Meanwhile in a green jungle in a cave a light creamy gold pelt liones with brown eyes was laying on her belly with her paws on her front legs while she is unconscious that lion is no other than Princess Kiara.

A Lioness cub was looking at an unconscious Kiara but that was when she saw the lioness move and said.

"Are you alright Lioness?" Kiara opened her eyes to see a cub with orange eye colour Kiara looked at the cub's fur colour it was a creamy white lion cub with a brown underbelly. Kiara tried to sit up but couldn't she said to the cub

"Who are you, and where am i?"

"My name is Clover, and you are in my den".

"Your den, how did I get here?"

"My mummy found you and brought you here"

Just then a lioness walked in the den and said

"Oh your awake, Hello my name is Penny, I found you unconscious on the plain, and I see you have met my daughter, Clover."

"Yes I have, Where about am I anyway."

"You are in my den in the jungle

"Thank you for rescuing me but I must get back to my pride" Kiara tried to get up but as soon as she got up her legs she started to shake and Kiara fell on the soft cave floor

"I don't think you should go yet you can stay here till you recover in the meantime what is your name?"

"My name is Kiara"

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kovu was pacing up and down outside the cave he stopped when he saw his mother-in-law and he said

"Did you find Kiara?"

"No we didn't I am starting to worry Kovu what if something has happened to her if so I could never forgive myself" Nala said with tears down her face

"Don't worry she will be fine" he said walking down Pride Rocks steps "Hopefully"

**Well, what did you think? **

**Will Kiara find her way back to her family when she recovers? Or will she remain separated from her family?**


	3. The Talk and Surprise!

_**The Talk and Surprise!**_

In the jungle in the cave that Kiara was in Kiara watched Penny giving her daughter, Clover a bath she watched as Clover tried to escape from her mother Kiara smiled and asked Penny

"How do you feel when you are a mother, Penny?"

Penny smiled at Kiara and said

"It is the best feeling you get Kiara, why do you want to know?"

Kiara smiled tersely at penny and said

"Oh just wondering, Penny how come you are not with a pride?"

As Kiara said that Penny stopped bathing Clover and looked at her trying not to look at Kiara's face and said

"My father exiled me" Kiara opened her mouth as wide as she could and looked at Penny's eyes feeling sorry for her then she said to her

"Why"

"When I was an adolescent my father told me not to have cubs with Kenny but I didn't listen to him and me and Kenny mated early my father was angry and ashamed of me so my father exiled me" Penny said with a look of worry in her face Kiara was sad for her new friend but before Kiara could say anything she felt like she was going to be sick so Kiara rushed out of the den and vomited behind a bush

Penny got up with a concerned face and said

"Kiara, are you alright?"

"I don't know"

"Kiara do you feel like your stomach is in pain?"

"Yes, why do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Kiara I think you might be pregnant!"

"WHAT, are you sure?" Kiara said in a sad/happy/angry voice

"100 % sure Kiara, you are going to be a mother." Penny and Kiara screaming

In the den which woke Clover up and said

"Mummy, why are you and Kiara screaming?"

"Don't worry hunny, go back to sleep" Penny said in a motherly voice

"Kiara I really want to join a new pride but I am scared someone will reject Clover and I, do you think I could join your pride?"

"Of course you can, I think it is time for us to go to our new pride what do you think?"

"I would love too"

So they woke up Clover and headed off to the Pride lands

Back at the pride lands Kovu was in his den and saying

"Kiara come back your parents and me we are worried sick" Kovu went outside and walked up to Nala who had a really depressed face on her Kovu said

"Don't worry Nala, Kiara will come back to us"

"How do you know Kovu, Kiara could be anywhere?"

While they were talking Misty who was an evil lioness and had her heart on taking Kovu away from Kiara came up to Kovu and said

"Kovu, may I speak with you for a moment"

"Sure"

As they they went down pride rock Misty stood in front of Kovu and said

"Kovu, as you know Kiara is missing and if she doesn't come back you need a new queen and I think I should be the new queen" Misty said with a smirk on her face

Kovu snarled at her and said

"NO I WILL NOT BELIVE KIARA IS MISSING AND YOU WILL NOT BE MY NEW MATE!" Kovu yelled with fury in his eyes and walked back up pride rock leaving a very distressed Misty behind

Meanwhile where Kiara, Penny and Clover are they were right at the edge of the pride lands making their way to pride rock as they were walking Penny said to Kiara

"Is this were you live?"

"Yep wait till you meet my family"

_**There what did you think?**_

_**Next chapter is Where Clover and Penny meet Kiara's family will they let Penny and Clover in or not?**_


	4. New Pride landers

_**New Pride landers**_

In the savannah Kiara, Penny and Clover were making their way to pride rock as they were coming to the steps of pride rock Brie, Crystal and Isabelle came out of the bush. Isabelle said to Penny in a snarl

"Who are you? And why are you here in the pride lands" as she said this she saw Kiara standing next to Penny and said "Kiara, is that you?"

"Yes Isabelle, it's me". As Kiara said that then she started to snarl at Isabelle and said

"And the Lioness who you are snarling at is my new friend Penny who helped me recover from the zebra's kick". Isabelle stopped snarling and backed away from Kiara as she was snarling at her. While Crystal looked at Kiara and said

"Did the zebra kick you?

"Yes it kicked me in the head"

"Oh dear I hope you are alright, Penny why don't you come and meet Queen Nala" Brie said with gentleness in her

"Of course hang on one sec" as she said that Brie, Isabelle and crystal looked back at her and saw a cub in her mouth Brie then said

"Is she yours?"

"Yes, her name is Clover.

Kiara, Brie, Crystal, Isabelle, Penny and Clover all walked up Pride rock's steps Vitani saw them with Kiara and one new Lioness. Vitani then run up pride rocks steps and into the den there she saw Kovu, Simba and Nala talking she run up to them and said to her brother

"Kovu, there is a…" But Vitani couldn't finish because Kovu cut her off and said

"Vitani, I am not in the mood so could you please go"

"But Kovu there …."

"VITANI I DO NOT WANT TO TALK" Kovu said while snarling at his sister

Vitani then walked away and said behind her back

"Fine don't listen to me, But there are 2 lioness and a cub out here"

As Vitani said that Simba, Nala and Kovu were all walking to the entrance of the den and saw a Lioness with a Yellow/Brown coat colour with a gray under belly with Purple/Blue eyes and a lioness cub with a creamy white Coat colour with a brown underbelly and orange eye colour. As they looked to their Left they immediately saw it was Kiara

Nala run to her daughter and nuzzled her when they broke away Nala said to Kiara

"Kiara, where have you been, we have been worried sick"

"Don't worry mom I was well looked after by Penny and her daughter, Clover" as Kiara said that she looked at Penny and Clover. While Kiara was looking at them Nala then walked over to Penny said

"Hello my name is Nala, thank you for saving my daughter"

"You're welcome if you are Kiara's Mother then that means you are the queen?"

"Yes, you are correct and this is my husband Simba" Nala said as she looked at Simba

While Simba and Nala were talking to Penny, Kiara went up to Kovu and said

"Kovu, I am so sorry that I made you worry"

"It's ok Kiara just promise me that you will never worry me like that again"

"I promise" Kiara said as she nuzzled Kovu deeply then Penny came up and said

"Kiara, remember what you need to tell them"

"Oh right umm Mom, Dad and Kovu I have something to tell uses"

"What is it honey?" Nala said in a motherly voice

"Umm Penny, how did you say it"

"I just told them"

"Ok well I am Pregnant" After Kiara said that Simba and Kovu stood still with their mouths wide open. While Nala, Isabelle, Brie, Crystal and Vitani screamed for Kiara and they all hugged her Nala was the first to say

"I am going to be a Grandmother, Simba say something" Simba looked at Kiara and said

"Congratulation Kiara I am really happy for you"

"Thank you Daddy, Kovu are you happy?"

"Happy? I am excited when did you find out?"

"2 days ago"

"Kiara you will be a great mother"

"Thank you Kovu"

Meanwhile Near the cave of the entrance Misty was there snarling in one direction and that was in Kiara's direction then Misty said to herself in disgrace

"One day Kiara, I will kill you and then Kovu will be mine and when that day comes I will rule the kingdom and become Queen Hahahahahah"

So what did you think?

What will happen if Kiara, goes for a walk to the waterhole will Misty find Kiara and kill her, or will help Arrive?


	5. Jealously

_**Jealously **_

It has been a day since Kiara returned to Pride rock with her new friends, Penny and Clover. Kiara came out of the den and headed to the bathing rocks, to relax as she laid down Isabelle, Brie and Crystal ran over to Kiara, Isabelle was the first to say

"Kiara, guess what?"

"What"

"I am pregnant" Isabelle, Brie and Crystal said at the same time Kiara, got up and started screaming along with them Kiara then said

"We are all pregnant, wow"

They all talked for about 5 minutes but then Kiara said to them

"Guys, I am going to the waterhole, Bye"

"Bye" they all said

As Kiara got to the waterhole she started to drink but then she herd rustling in the area and she said

"Who's there?"

But there was no answer Kiara, then put her head down and drunk the water, but then out of nowhere a lioness attacked Kiara from behind!

The lioness pinned Kiara, and she clamped her jaws around her back neck tightly and sunk her large teeth deep into her neck. As Kiara roared in pain, the lioness began sinking her teeth even deeper into her neck, trying to kill her as fast as possible, but with all of Kiara's strength she through the lioness, of her and took a good look at who attacked her and straight away she knew who the lioness was

"Misty, why did you attack me?" Kiara asked with shock eyes to see her best cub hood friend, attack her Misty snarled at Kiara and said

"Because, you have something I want!"

"What, is that"

"Kovu" and with that Misty jumped at Kiara but Kiara dodged her attack and said to Misty

"WHAT, YOU WANT MY MATE, WHY?"

"BECAUSE HE IS HANDSOME, KIND, CLEVER AND CARING, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY HE LIKES YOU, HE JUST FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!"

After that comment Kiara snarled and growled at Misty and said

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR QUEEN, HE LOVES ME BUT HE DOESEN'T LOVE YOU SO STOP TRYING TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME, MISTY!"

Kiara then jumped at Misty, but she dodged the attack and clawed Kiara in the face, Kiara roared in pain and fell onto the ground, with blood dripping from her face, Misty then jumped on Kiara, and stuck her teeth deep, into Kiara's neck as Kiara roared in pain, all Misty did was stick her teeth, deeper into Kiara's Neck, as Kiara began gasping for air she realised her back legs were loose, so she kicked Misty, in her stomach and she went flying onto the ground.

Kiara then jumped on Misty and said

"I'm sorry, Misty," as Kiara said that she stuck her teeth into Misty's shoulder blade. As Misty roared in pain, Kiara just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into Misty's shoulder blade as Blood started rushing out of her shoulder wound. Then Kiara let go and racked her claws across Misty's face, leaving 4 bloody claw marks on the side of her face as Blood also started rushing down her face and began dripping onto the ground!. Kiara got of Misty and said

"Misty, I didn't want to hurt you but I had to"

"I don't care, Kiara,"

Misty then jumped on Kiara and stuck her teeth into Kiara's neck, as blood dripped down from Kiara's neck her vision became blurry, as Misty stuck her teeth deeper into Kiara's neck she realised that was enough and dropped Kiara on the ground and said

"That is for coming back to the Pride lands, and if you die I will become Kovu's mate and be the new queen of the pride lands"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE QUEEN and you will never be Kovu's mate" after that sentence Kiara fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

Misty stood over Kiara's unconscious body, laughing at that she did. Misty then went to Kiara's right foreleg, and she shoved her claws into Kiara's right foreleg, and twisted her right foreleg, until her leg cracked, Kiara's right foreleg was broken

Misty was about to stick her teeth into Kiara's stomach so she could kill her unborn child, when she heard loud roars, Misty dashed into a bush and ran up to pride rock. While the lion's roar was no other then Simba and Kovu when they arrived they were shocked to see Kiara unconscious with her body soaked in blood.

Kovu and Simba ran over to Kiara, Simba, checked her breathing while Kovu, said in a worried voice

"Kiara, can you hear me?" Kovu, nudged her with his nose but no movement Simba, then said

"Kovu, we should carry Kiara, to the den and get Rafiki"

"Ok"

So they picked up Kiara, and went back to pride rock unaware that the lioness that attacked Kiara was there!"

_**What did you think?**_

_**Will Kiara recover? Or will Misty find her way into the cave and kill Kiara on the spot?**_

_**Find out next in the next chapter**_


	6. The truth about the Pregnancies

_**The truth about the Pregnancies **_

It was the day Kiara was attacked little knowing Misty, was the one who attacked Kiara, Kovu was pacing along the den waiting for Rafiki to finish on Kiara, but Misty the one who attacked Kiara came up to Kovu and eyed him like she was his mate and said

"Kovu, how is Kiara?" Misty said in a nice tone hoping Kiara will die but her dreams failed when Kovu said

"Hopefully, she will be fine BUT IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO HER I WILL RIP HIS/HER HEART OUT AND KILL HER ON THE SPOT.

Kovu snarled and roared the last 5 words and spited on the ground, Misty however backed away with her head down saying

"Right, ok um I think my mother is calling me bye" after that she went behind Pride rock but was stopped when she came face to face with a male.

Simba was talking to Isabelle, Brie and Crystal and said

"How, did all of you get pregnant?

Brie was the first to say

"I mated with a passing rogue, his name was John"

Then Crystal said

"Same here, but his name was Jet."

Simba then said to Isabelle

"Isabelle, what about you?"

"Um he isn't a rogue, he is a part of the mountain pride, his name is, James"

"Ok, then you 3 can't go hunting understood?"

"Yes" Isabelle, Brie and Crystal said

Back to where Misty was she looked the male in the eyes and said wile growling

"Who, are you?"

"My name is, Ben. My you are a beautiful lioness, do you already have a, mate?"

"No, but would you like to be mine?"

"Sure"

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Misty said in a smirk

"Well since we are mates then why not try for cubs?"

"Sure, I would love to have your cubs" as Misty laid down on her stomach, Ben walked around behind her, and started mounting her. Misty felt Ben starting to mate with her.

After Misty and Ben mated, Misty said

"You can't come but you can stay in the outlands"

"Ok, what is your name?"

"My name is, Misty"

Meanwhile Rafiki just finished checking on Kiara. As he came out he didn't look too happy as he approached Simba, Nala and Kovu he said

"I have done all I can for Kiara, the wound on her neck is really, deep and I am afraid she might, not make it"

"WHAT, Kiara has to make it, Rafiki is there anyway Kiara will be ok?" Kovu said with anger in his eyes. Rafiki then said

"Yes Kovu, there is a chance Kiara will survive I will come tomorrow to check on her" Rafiki said walking out of the den.

When Rafiki left the den, Nala ran into the cave and went to Kiara. Nala nudged Kiara's neck but there was no movement Nala started to have tears down her face as she said

"Kiara, Please wake up please" as Nala said this Kiara heard her. Her ear flickered slightly. She stirred but didn't open her eyes and said.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Yes sweaty, it is me how are you feeling?"

"Sore, especially on my neck, what happened to me?"

"You were attacked, do you remember who attacked you?"

"No, all I know is that she was a lioness" Kiara tried to stand but Nala pushed her down and said

"Stay Kiara, you are not strong enough" As Nala said that Kovu walked in and saw Kiara talking to her mother Kovu then said

"How you feeling Kiara?"

"Alright"

Nala went to her usual spot to sleep while Kovu said to Kiara

"Kiara do you know who did this to you?"

"No, sorry Kovu,"

"It's ok"

"Kovu, all I know is that a lioness attacked me"

"A lioness did this to you?"

Kiara nodded her head and said

"I need to sleep Kovu, Night."

"Night Kiara"

Kovu walked out of the den but he heard Misty saying

"And I will kill her"

"Who will you kill, Misty?"

Misty turned around and saw Kovu standing in front of her she quickly came up with an idea and said

"The lioness, who attacked, Kiara" Misty said really nervous, while Kovu said while snarling

"Good because, if I find that lioness, I will kill her as well" Misty looked down at her feet and said

"Right, I will be of then"

"Ok"

As Misty walked down pride rock she said

"That was close"

_**There what did you think?**_

_**The next chapter is about a Mystery pride coming into the pride lands.**_

_**Are they friend or foe?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter**_


	7. Friend or Foe?

_**Friend or foe?**_

It has been 2 weeks since Kiara's attack and no one knows who did it

Kiara was talking to her mother and said

"Mom, I still can't remember who attacked me?"

"It's ok sweaty, we will find out who did this to you"

Just then Simba, came up to his mate and daughter and said

"Kiara, how are you today?

"Good daddy, where is Kovu?

"He is at the waterhole"

"Ok, bye"

Kiara ran down Pride rock, and saw Kovu at the waterhole and stopped right, in front of him and said

"Hi, Kovu"

"Hi Kiara, you shouldn't be running remember, you are pregnant"

"Right I forgot, anyway what you doing"

"Not much I was hoping you could" but couldn't finish because they heard a voice say

"KOVU, KIARA!"

It was Simba and Nala racing down to them Simba then said

"There is a Misty pride in the pride lands"

"We have to go, and see who they are, you coming?" Nala said in a nervous voice

"Of course, we are coming" Kiara said as they all ran up pride rock as Simba said to all the lioness

"Everyone, there is intruders in the pride lands let's move"

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and the entire 30 lioness followed to the intruding pride as they got a close look, all the former Outlanders gasped at what they saw especially, Kovu and Vitani. There right in front of them was Rose

Kovu roared and snarled at the lioness leader and said

"ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED KOVU, TO FINISH YOU OFF HAHAHAHAH"

Simba, Nala and Kiara looked at Kovu while Kiara said

"Kovu, you know this lioness?"

"Yes Kiara, she tried to kill me WHEN I WAS A CUB, Kiara, Simba and Nala meet Rose, the former outlanders worst enemy" Kovu, snarled the last 5 words

Kiara gasped at this and looked at the lioness while Simba said

"Rose, why are you here?"

"Easily to kill all the former outlanders especially, Kovu" Rose said with a snarl

Rose then yelled to her 28 lioness "ATTACK"

The entire lioness collided into each other. While Rose went for Kovu, Rose leapt at Kovu, but the lion was too quick and Rose went sprawling to the other side of the ground. Kovu turned and jumped onto Rose's back biting down and clawing deeply as hard as he could. Rose roared in pain and wildly shook Kovu off of her.

Kovu was thrown, landing on his back but quickly rose, growling and his green eyes snapped. Rose quickly rolled to her own feet and jumped towards Kovu again, this time, slamming her paw at the lion's face. Kovu flew, his head hitting a rock but not too hard. Weakly, he got back to his feet when Rose ran, pinning Kovu to the ground and biting his left foreleg. Kovu roared and tried to push Rose off him, but the Lioness leader continued to hold onto his foreleg with blood seeping into her mouth.

Rose smiled evilly but Kovu kicked her in the stomach and flipped her over. The lioness landed hard on the grass. Kovu rolled to his paws. He stood weakly but fell due to his injured foreleg. The flip had caused Kovu to stumble, which Rose used to her advantage. Being careful, she came to the lion.

Kovu rose, growling angrily. He near pounced on Rose, when the lioness reared to lunge for his neck. She missed and fell onto her stomach, slowly rolling onto her back. Kovu smiled again and pounced, pinning Rose hard and pushing her deep into the grass. Kovu smirked, his eyes gleaming with hateful eyes. He prepared to sink his teeth into Rose's neck but the lioness's right paw slipped out. With claws extended Rose slammed her paw across Kovu's face. The lion roared and leapt away, rolling across the ground. Blood dripped down his face and onto the grass, staining it red.

Rose allowed Kovu to get back on all fours, Rose jumped on Kovu's back and bit into the back of his neck, but Kovu threw Rose off him and jumped at her. Once again his teeth were in Rose's neck, biting aggressively. Rose roared in pain but that made Kovu bite down all the more, wanting to kill. Rose felt herself grow weak as blood stained her fur. She tried gasping for air but she gagged and started choking. Satisfied, Kovu released his strong grip but threw the near unconscious lioness to the ground and looked down to the lioness and said

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TRIED, TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS A, CUB AND FOR COMING BACK, YOU BRING TO MUCH MEMMORYS BACK FOR ME!"

"I don't care I am glad I tried to get rid of you"

Rose rose shaking and jumped on Kovu's back and stuck her teeth in his neck, Kovu tried to shake Rose of but she kept holding on!

_**Before Kovu's and Rose's battle**_

Kiara jumped at a Lioness onto her back, sinking her teeth into the lioness neck, biting hard and holding on. The lioness roared loudly and tried shaking the gold lioness off but Kiara still held on. The lioness felt herself grow weaker with each passing moment and soon she fell to the ground, unable to move. Blood poured out of her neck, forming small puddles underneath her and the grass. Kiara removed her jaws from her throat and got off her, panting heavily, spitting blood onto the grass.

Kiara then looked at all the pride land lioness and seen them all winning. Then a rogue lioness jumped out of the grass landing on Kiara's back. She sunk her teeth into the gold lioness's neck, causing Kiara to roar out in pain. Kiara was struggling for a moment but with a surge of strength she was able to throw the lioness off of her. The lioness stood and tried to attack Kiara again, but the younger lioness was able to dodge the attack and the lioness was sent sprawling to the other side of the ground. Kiara smirked because this gave her a chance to attack. Kiara jumped up onto the lioness's back, and sunk her teeth deep into her back. The rogue growled and threw the Princess off. Kiara landed hard on her back but was unable to get back up as the lioness pinned her.

"Now stay still and this won't hurt a bit," as she said that the lioness stuck her teeth into Kiara's neck, Kiara roared in pain but that just make the lioness, stick her teeth deeper and deeper, into Kiara's Neck. Kiara's vision was getting blurry and fell unconscious out of the corner of her eye, the lioness got knocked off by no other then Kiara's mother, Nala

"IF YOU HURT MY DAUGTER, THEN I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"I don't think you could kill me

Nala then, sunk her teeth deep into a rogue lioness' neck as blood began pouring out of her neck Just then the lioness then racked her claws across Nala's face as blood started rushing down her face and dripped to the ground quickly! Nala roared in pain, as the lioness sunk her teeth deep into her upper stomach and as Nala began gasping for air, all the rogue lioness did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into Nala's stomach, Nala then kicked the lioness in the stomach and she went across the ground, Nala then jumped on the lioness and said

"TIMES UP, any last words?"

"Yeah screw you, your pathetic pride and your WEALKING DAUGHTER"

After that sentence Nala snarled and stuck her teeth into the lioness neck and killed her. Nala then ran over to Kiara and said

"Kiara you are going to be ok"

Then a lioness knocked Nala to the ground and fell unconscious.

_**Back to where Kovu was**_

Rose kept sticking her teeth deep into Kovu's neck but Kovu shock Rose of him and faced Rose and said

"Rose I could kill you if I want to but I will let you run, run away and, never return"

"NEVER, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC, PRIDE ALONG WITH YOUR WEALIKING MATE HAHAH"

Kovu snarled at Rose then he roared the loudest roar that made Rose run for her life

After that he looked around the fighting pride and saw Kiara lying in the middle of the battlegrounds unconscious he ran over to her and said

"Kiara, are you ok"

Just then Simba came over and saw his daughter on the ground and ran over to her and said

"Kiara are you alright, Kovu have you seen Nala?"

"No"

Simba then went to find Nala and saw her lying unconscious he ran over to Nala and said

"Nala, can you hear me?"

Simba then nudged her head but Nala didn't move

Simba then roared a Loud angry and sad roar everyone stopped fighting and looked at their king as he said

"ENOUGH, WE HAVE LOST FRIENDS AND FAMILY IN THIS BATTLE, ROGUE LIONESS YOUR LEADER HAS ABANDED YOU SO YOU SHOULD STOP FIGHTINGH AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE"

After that speech everyone was quiet but then the remaining 15 rogue lioness ran away to the outlands.

Kovu and Simba were worried for Nala and Kiara so they got the entire lioness to carry the injured lioness on their back and carry them to the den and get Rafiki to look at them. Rafiki came out with a sad face and said

Simba, Kovu, Kiara has the worst injuries of the lioness and is fighting well along with Nala"

"Rafiki, what about the cub" Kovu said in a depressed/angry voice Rafiki laughed at this and said

"Kovu, the lioness cub didn't get injured"

"Oh that is good because i…Wait did you just say Lioness cub?"

"Yes, Kovu Congratulations you are having a daughter"

And with that Rafiki headed down the stairs

Meanwhile near a cave at the back of the den Misty was there and had an angry face on her and said

"When my cub is born I will get him/her to kill Kiara, if I can't but I will still try to kill her if I can hahahahah!"

_**What did you think? **_

_**The next chapter is about Misty but what is she going to do?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter**_


	8. Misty's Day

_**Misty's Day**_

It has been 2 weeks since the attack with Rose, Kiara was recovering with Nala both lionesses were sitting on the bathing rocks then Kiara says

"Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Good, Kiara how is my granddaughter?"

Kiara then looked at her belly and said

"She is fine do you want to go to the, waterhole with me?"

"Sure, but let's tell your father first you know how he is when he doesn't know where we are"

"Ok"

Nala and Kiara found Simba, and told him they were going to the waterhole when they got down to the, waterhole Nala said to Kiara

"Kiara, has Kovu told you about that lioness name Rose?"

"No but he might?"

As Nala talked to Kiara she herd something snapping in the bushes Nala says to Kiara

"Kiara, I think we should get out of here"

But before Nala and Kiara could escape a lioness, jumped out of the bushes and that lioness was Rose

Nala and Kiara snarled, at Rose and Nala said to her

"Rose, get out of here now"

"Never I will kill you and I might have a little help….oh Misty"

Then another lioness appears and it is Misty, Kiara then remembers the fight that happen weeks ago she then shouts, at misty and says

"I REMEMBER NOW!"

"Remember, what sweaty?"

"Misty's the one who attacked me, mom

Nala gasped at what she herd and said to Misty

"Misty, did you attack my daughter?"

"Yes, but I wished I could have killed, her on the spot hahahahah"

Then Misty jumped at Nala while Rose went for Kiara.

Misty jumped at Nala but the lioness dodged her attack as Misty went flying through the air. Then Nala jumped on Misty and stuck her teeth into Misty's back neck, Misty roared in pain and shock Nala of. Misty then sunk her teeth into Nala's back, but Nala easily shook the lioness off and slammed her paw into Misty's face and she hit the ground hard. Nala appeared over her and sunk her teeth deep into the Misty's neck! The lioness roared, in pain as Nala just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper, into Misty's neck as blood just kept pouring out of her neck and as soon as Nala was about to finish her, Misty pushed her legs into Nala's stomach and Nala went, flying across the ground and landed hard on the ground.

Misty then jumped on, Nala and said

"Times up queenie"

Misty then stuck her teeth into Nala's neck as Nala roared in pain all Misty did was stick her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck, blood poured out of Nala's neck as her vision went blurry Nala then fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

Misty then stood over the unconscious Nala and said

"You know Nala, deep down I always knew you were paretic"

_**Before Misty and Nala's Battle**_

Rose jumped at Kiara but the gold lioness dodged her attack, then Kiara jumped at Rose and pinned her tightly to the ground, but somehow, Rose got her hind legs free and kicked her in the stomach as Kiara went sprawling across the ground! As both Rose and Kiara got up, they snarled at each other and Rose jumped at Kiara and racked her claws across her face, causing blood to rush down her face, but Kiara slammed her paw into Rose's face and she went sprawling across the ground! As Kiara appeared over Rose, she was breathing heavily, as Kiara slowly sunk her teeth deep into her neck causing blood to start pouring out of Rose's neck but Rose then racked her claws across Kiara's face, as Kiara Roared in pain, Rose then leapt at her neck, but Kiara dodged her attack then jumped at Rose and sunk her teeth into Rose's back! Rose roared in paid as blood started rushing out the wound! But Rose threw Kiara off her easily then turned around and slammed her paw into Kiara's face and she went sprawling across the ground, as Kiara got up! Rose attacked again and sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck, Kiara roared in pain but all Rose did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck as blood rushed out of Kiara's neck, Kiara kicked Misty in her stomach as Misty went flying across the ground Kiara got up and slammed her claws into Misty's back as she roared in pain, Misty then shock of Kiara as Kiara land on the ground Misty jumped on Kiara and said

"You may be able to fight well but I will still kill you"

And with that Rose stuck her teeth into Kiara's neck as Kiara roared in pain all Rose did was stick her teeth deeper and deeper into Kiara's neck then Kiara fell to the ground as blood poured out of her wound and onto the ground

After Rose and Kiara finished their battle Misty came over to Rose and said

"Good, now I can finish off what I started"

As Misty said that she went to Kiara's stomach and stuck her teeth into Kiara's stomach when blood came out of Kiara's stomach, Misty relisted her teeth from Kiara's stomach and said

"Good now I hope Kiara's cub will die hahahahahah and then Kovu will be mine. Thank you for helping me Rose"

"You're welcome, you go back to pride rock and I will stay here until Kovu or Simba comes looking for Kiara and Nala

"Good, but tell them you did that to Kiara and Nala"

"Ok, my Queen

As Rose said that Misty walked up pride rock and said

"One day Kiara, I will kill you, and Kovu will be mine and I will be, Queen of the

Pride lands".

_**There what did you think?**_

_**Next chapter will be about Kiara, and her unborn cub, will they both survive?**_

_**Find out next in the next chapter**_


	9. Worrying

_**Worrying**_

Misty made her way up Pride rock while Rose waited in a bush for Kovu and Simba

Kovu, Simba and Vitani were in the den while Isabelle came in and said

"Simba, Kovu and Vitani have any of you seen KIara or Nala, I can't find them anywhere?"

Simba then said

"They went to the waterhole"

Simba, Kovu and Vitani all went out of the den and walked to the waterhole as they walked they could smell blood then Vitani said

"Guys, I smell blood!"

"Same here, lets hurry" Simba said in a worried voice

As they got to the waterhole they were shocked to see Nala unconscious with blood coming out of her cream fur and a little further away Kiara lying on the ground with blood straining her beautiful brown fur everyone gasped at the horrible scene Simba ran over to his mate and said

"Nala, can you hear me?"

Simba nudged Nala's neck, and she stirred and said

"Simba, is that you?"

"Yes Nala it is me, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, Simba how is Kiara?"

Simba then remembered Kiara but Vitani was over there with her while she said

"KOVU, SIMBA, NALA COME HERE AT ONCE" Vitani roared at them

Kovu, Simba and Nala came to see why Vitani yelled at them and what they saw was unbearable to watch. They saw blood dripping down Kiara's beautiful coat as they looked at her belly, Vitani fainted!

As Nala just cried at the sight of her daughter's stomach, blood was dripping down Kiara's stomach as it went on the ground and there was a big bite mark in her upper stomach Kovu then said to Simba

"Simba do you think Kiara will be alright?"

"I hope so Kovu and I hope that that big bite mark in her stomach didn't hurt the cub"

"SIMBA, I CANT LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER IT IS TO HARD WITH BLOOD DRIPPING DOWN HER BEAUTIFUL COAT" Nala said through crying eyes

"It's ok Nala, but when I get him/her whoever did this to her I will kill her/him.

Right on time Rose stepped out of the bush and said

"I ENJOYED INJURING HER, I TOLD YOU I WILL KILL HER AND HER PARETIC CUB HAHAHAHA THAT, IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DIDN'T DIE KOVU"

Kovu, Simba and Nala snarled and growled at her while Kovu ran up to Rose and pinned her to the ground and said while snarling at her

"YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THAT TO MY MATE, AND IF SHE DIES I WILL COME BACK TO KILL YOU, AND IF YOU EVER, ATTACK HER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR FLESH OUT YOU GOT THAT"

"Whatever you say"

And with that Rose kicked Kovu in the stomach and he went flying across the ground, while Rose got up and ran back to the outlands.

Kovu got on his feet again and ran over to Simba, Nala and Kiara and said

"Simba, I don't think it will be the last time we see her"

"Your right Kovu, but right now we need to take Kiara and Vitani to Pride rock"

"Ok"

Kovu then picked up Vitani while Simba carried his daughter back to pride rock with Nala

As they got back Rafiki was in the den waiting for them to return as Kovu and Simba put Kiara and Vitani they went outside to wait for Rafiki to finish

5 minutes later Rafiki comes out of the den and he was crying. Simba and Kovu saw this and knew what he was going to say but Kovu was the first to say to him

"Rafiki, please tell me that Kiara, and the cub are going to be ok?"

"Kovu, Simba and Nala I am afraid, I can't find the cub and I am afraid that she didn't make it"

Kovu's eyes widen and said

"What, the cub has to be alright"

"I'm sorry but I can't feel her"

And with that Rafiki heads down pride rocks steps crying

While Kovu runs down to the waterhole and cry's saying

"Great kings and Queens of the past, please take care of my daughter"

Meanwhile Misty just herd the news and she was jumping for joy because the cub was gone she yells out

"YES THE CUB IS GONE, now I can focus on getting Kovu and become Queen of the Pride lands"

_**What did you think?**_

_**Do you think Rafiki made a mistake about the cub?**_

_**Find out next in the next chapter**_


	10. Faith and Hope

_**Sorry I took so long too right this, I have been busy at school anyway hope you like it**_

_**Faith and hope**_

It was the night of the attack on Kiara and Nala, Kiara was still unconscious while Nala was lying by her side crying. As Nala was about to go to the waterhole she herd Kiara stir and said

"Kiara, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, especially my stomach how is the cub?"

As Kiara said that Nala put her head to the ground, Kiara saw this and got really scared and said

"Mum, I mean it is my cub alright?"

"Kiara, the cub is …..is" as Nala said that she started to cry. Kiara got even more scared and growled at her mother and said

"The cub is what?

"The cub died"

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"We were attacked and I don't remember who did it, do you?"

"Yes it was Rose" Kiara said while snarling

"Yes now I remember"

"OHHH that hurt"

"What hurt honey?"

"My stomach it is like something is kicking me"

"WHAT" they both said in shock

At Rafiki's tree he was singing to himself but the wind came down and knocked him out of his tree he got back up and said

"Oh, Mufasa why did you do that to me!"

After that the wind blew in Rafiki's face but then stopped and landed near Kiara's panting, Rafiki then said

"WHAT, Kiara's cub is still alive!"

Back at pride rock Kiara then said to Nala

"Mom, I thought you said that my cub died?"

"That is what Rafiki said"

"Because I was wrong" Kiara and Nala heard a voice at the entrance of the cave and saw Rafiki there with a big smile on his face Nala then said to Rafiki

"What do you mean I thought you said the cub was dead?"

"I was wrong for the first time. The cub was in the lover part of your stomach so the cub wasn't hurt"

Kiara then got up and raced down to the waterhole but stopped when she saw Kovu there and said to him

"KOVU, KOVU, KOVU"

Kovu looked up and saw Kiara running down to the waterhole but stopped her and said

"Kiara, your awake you shouldn't be running"

"Kovu, you can stop wondering the cub is still alive"

"What? Rafiki said the cub died?"

"He was wrong"

"I am so happy Kiara"

Just then Isabelle, Brie, Crystal, Penny and Gracie came over while Brie said

"We heard the news again Kiara"

"Did you?"

They all nodded

Kovu went to find Simba while the girls talked at the waterhole Isabelle was the first to say

"I think my cub will be a girl, if she is I will call her Emily if I have a boy Kane

Penny then said

"Oh I like them"

"Same I think I will name my girl Laura and for a boy Dom" Crystal said in a clever voice, Brie then said

"I think I will name my girl Cale and a boy name will be Khan" Kiara then said

"They are all nice names I wonder what I will call my girl."

"What about Mia" Penny said

"Na I won't something with some feeling in it"

"I know what about, Rosla" Crystal said Kiara then said

"Perfect, yes I think I will call my little girl Rosla, thanks Crystal"

"You're welcome"

The girls continued to talk about their cubs a little more until they walk back up to pride rock and went inside the cave Nala was at the entrance of the cave and said to Kiara

"How are you feeling today Kiara?"

"Good mom and I have finally found a name for my cub"

"What did you call her?"

"Rosla"

Oh how lovely, that is a beautiful name"

"Thanks mom. Let's go to sleep"

"Ok

_**There what did you think?**_

_**Next chapter is about Rose and Misty what are they going to do?**_

_**Find out next in the next chapter**_


	11. The Past

_**The Past**_

In the back of the cave Misty was rubbing her stomach and said

"I can't believe I am having a boy, now when he is born he and Kiara's girl can become mates hopefully, ha-ha"

Just then Rose walks in the den and says

"Hello, my Queen what is the plan?"

"I want you to kidnap someone for me you got that"

"Sure but who?"

"I want you to kidnap Chelsea"

"Who is Chelsea"

"Penny's niece I don't want you to get caught, understand?"

"Yes my Queen"

Meanwhile in Pride rock cave Kiara was talking To Penny about her past.

"So Penny, do you have any family?"

"Yes but last I heard my family got attacked by males"

Kiara eyes went big and sad but she let Penny talk

"Before i got pregnant with Clover, me, my Mom, my Dad, my Sister and my Aunty all live together with our 17 pride member's one of them was my best friend named Firestorm, we grew up together."

"That day in the cave when I got hurt you told me that something happened?"

"I will tell you my entire story I have to warn you it will be long"

"Go ahead"

"Ok"

"On the day I left my home me and Firestorm were out playing, she heard something in the grass and when we looked it was a male lion, we ran away we didn't want the male to run into our pride and cause drama so we ran into a nearby jungle we hid in there until it was safe to come out, by the time we got out it was sunset I said to Firestorm

"Firestorm, we have to warn the pride"

"I agree"

So we left the jungle and headed back to the pride when we got there my sister and aunty were outside waiting for us and said

"Penny, Firestorm we were looking everywhere for you there are 5 males trying to take over the pride!" My aunty named (Dana) said

"WHAT!" we both said in angriness

"Come we have to hurry and get uses out of here" my older sister (Emma) said

"Not so fast uses ant going nowhere hahahah" said a big, Strong and Fast male

"Penny, Firestorm and Emma run I can handle this guy" said Dana

"Right" said Emma

Just as we were about to run 3 males appeared out of nowhere we had to split up I went to the west, Firestorm went east and my sister went to the south. I ran and ran until I couldn't hold my breath. Then I found myself in a jungle and near was this cave I stayed there until I had Clover and you know the rest"

"Wow that was a long story did you find out what happened to Firestorm your aunty and sister?

"No, but I do know that my aunty was pregnant when I left and my sister already had a cub my sister named her daughter and my niece (Chelsea)"

"Wow looks like you had a trouble life"

"I know but life goes on"

Then they heard a scream coming from the waterhole

"Oh no, Jane"

_**Before the story**_

A young lioness was sitting at the waterholes edge looking at her refection then she heard a trig brake she turned and saw a young male there and said

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on girl's Blake, they don't like it you know ok"

"I will try to consider your answer Lady Jane"

"Don't call me my full name I hate it when you say it for fun just to annoy me, so for the final time just call me Jane"

"Ok Lady Jane"

"BLAKE"

"Alright don't need to yell"

"You make me so angry sometimes you know"

"Sorry"

Then out of nowhere an adult male lion jumped out of the bushes and jumped on Lady Jane, she screamed her head off while Blake rammed his whole body into the lion and he went flying across the ground.

Back to where Kiara and Penny were they just got up and started to run but were blocked at the cave entrance by no other then Rose, she started to walk towards them when Nala, Vitani and Kovu jumped in front of them and faced Rose, Kovu was the first to say

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"Finishing what I started now where is that brat"

"Who are you talking about?" Nala said with a snarl

"I don't her name but I know she was heading to pride rock"

"Well whoever you're talking about she's not here so get lost and never come back you have caused drama FOR THE LAST TIME" Kovu said while snarling and growling

"Fine"

And with that she left, Kovu then turned to Kiara and said

"Kiara are you alright, we heard a scream?"

"So did we"

"You mean it wasn't you sweaty?" Nala said with a nervous voice

"No but it came from the waterhole"

"Then we better get down there" Kovu said looking all fired up

So they headed down to the waterhole at full speed but what they didn't know was they were going to meet a new enemy who Penny has seen before.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Next chapter is about this new lion but something more shocking will be reviled but what is it?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_


	12. Family Drama

_**The Family drama**_

_**Sorry I took so long to write this I have been really busy with all my homework and I haven't been on Fan fiction for a while so hope you enjoy**_

At the water hole Blake snarled at this mystery male and said without thinking what he was saying

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A FEMALE YOU ARE LOW, MORE THEN LOW, YOU

ARE A SCUM, STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU GOT IT STRANGER?"

"FOR THE REASON I HAVE A NAME, YOU ROGUE!"

Blake snarled at the word rogue but said

"What is your name then lion?"

"My name is Conquistador, prepare to die"

And with that Conquistador leaped on Blake and slashed his claws across Blake's face, Blake stumbled back wiping the blood away from his eyes, Blake then snarled and ran straight towards Conquistador but he was smart enough and sidestepped and Blake stumbled on the ground.

Conquistador jumped on Blake and stuck his teeth into Blake's neck, Blake roared in pain, but Conquistador kept sticking his teeth deeper into Blake's neck, as Blake was starting to choke, he then saw someone jump at Conquistador and Blake was able to breath slowly again, as he looked up he saw Jane sticking her teeth into Conquistador's Stomach.

Blake got his breathing back under control and charged his whole body into Conquistador's side and he fell onto the ground with a thud. As Conquistador got up Blake and Jane snarled at him, while Conquistador growled at them and said

"You may have got lucky but I will take both of you on" as Conquistador said that he jumped at the adolescents but before he could do that Kovu intercepted him and snarled at him while Kiara, Penny, Nala and Vitani made low growls while Kovu said

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING BLAKE AND JANE"

"NOT TELLING YOU'RE MAJESTY"

"YOU ARE DEAD IF YOU EVER TOUCH ANYONE EVER AGAIN"

"LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY KING"

"QUIET" Yelled Kiara in her loudest voice

"Your right Kiara lets settle this like adults" Nala said in a calm voice

"Alright, First off who are you, and why did you attack those kids" Kovu said in a really low voice almost like a growl

"My name is Conquistador, and I don't want anythink from those kids"

As soon as he said his name Penny gasped everyone noticed this but penny then said

"YOU, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAPTED WHY AUNTIE DANNA"

After Penny said that sentence every one gasped at what she said while Conquistador smirked and said

"Oh yes I remember her if she was your auntie then you must be Penny, so nice to meet you"

"Stay away from me, and my friends and family"

"Now why should I do that" and with that he jumped at Penny and pinned her to the ground, Kovu was about to tackle him when a young Lioness jumped from the bushes and pushed him to the ground along with her, Conquistador got up and snarled at the lioness and jumped at her but she was smart and side-stepped from him and he fell on the ground head first.

Kovu, Kiara, Nala, Vitani, Blake and Jane were surprised at how the young lioness could fight, Penny get up slowly but when she looked at the lioness she looked at her shocked and nervous.

Back to where the lioness was she was biting her teeth into Conquistador's leg but he got free and said

"This is not the last time you will see me"

And with that he limped away, Penny went over to the young lioness and said to her

"Chelsea, is that you?" everyone was surprised Penny knew her

"Yes, Penny it is me cousin"

Penny hugged Chelsea and cried into her fur and said  
"What happened to you the last time I saw you was when you were a cub, How is my sister, do you knew what happened?"

"Calm down, Mum is alright she is at the mountain Pride with Rachel her new cub, Danna she is fine she is at the southern pride with her son Sam every one of our family is safe.

"Thank goodness, Chelsea you saved my life thank you so much"

"No worries, we are family"

"Would you like to live with us at Pride Rock, Chelsea" Kiara asked her.

"I would love to" Chelsea said to her

After that they all went back to see Simba and informed him about Conquistador. Simba asked Penny and Chelsea some questions while everyone went in the cave

"So he is sorter related to uses am I correct?" Simba said in a calm but scared voice Penny then said

"Yes he is like my uncle but I hate his guts of what he did to my auntie Dana"

"Same here he is a pig before I came here he attacked me at the mountain pride, but I got away"

"If uses see him again report it to me as fast as possible, understand" samba said in a strict voice

"Yes Simba" they both said and they all headed into the cave for the Night

_**There what did you think?**_

_**Next chapter is about Conquistador's Plot to kill the royal family but what is it? Find out in the next chapter**_


	13. Revenge

_**Revenge **_

Conquistador was thinking out loud what he should do to kill the royal family so he said

"First, I will get Chelsea alone and finish her off"

"You won't be able to kill her now that her mate won't leave her side" said a voice from in the dark of the cave Conquistador snarled and said

"Show yourself coward!"

After that Rose walks in and says

"Kovu, will not leave Kiara's side now that the cub nearly died but me and my Queen Misty will try and kill her but we need a male to help so will you help us?"

"Of course but I want to finish that new lioness Chelsea myself got it lioness.

"Yes, and my name is Rose"

"Well then Rose my name is Conquistador."

Rose handed her paw out to him while Conquistador handed his paw into Rose paw and shakes it while Rose said

"Welcome to the killing team Conquistador."

At pride rock Kovu never left Kiara alone for 1 minute since the attack a month ago. Kiara and the other pregnant lioness were not allowed to walk anywhere without someone with them.

Kiara was 3 months pregnant and her stomach was large and swollen she walked down the steps to go to the waterhole but was stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her

"Kiara, where do you think you're going?"

A voice called behind her Kiara turned around and saw Kovu walking towards her with a worried look

"To the waterhole, why?"

"Kiara, you know you can't go without company"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said

"Kovu, I am just going down to the waterhole for a drink I don't need a babysitter"

"You are not going anywhere without someone so I will come with you"

"Fine" Kiara rolled her eyes again and walked to the water hole with Kovu.

Back at pride rock cave Nala was trying to find her daughter but ended up bumping into Penny

"Sorry Penny, I am trying to find Kiara? Do you know where she is?"

"That's alright Nala" Penny said getting back up from the ground "I saw Kiara walking down to the waterhole with Kovu"

"Alright, Thanks Penny by the way how is clover is she excited to finally have some playmates soon?" Nala laughed

"Yes she can't stop talking about having some friends to play with"

"I am sure she can't wait"

Back at the waterhole Kovu and Kara just reached the water Kiara started to lap the water while Kovu stood still and watched the grass move with the wind Kiara stopped drinking and looked at Kovu and said

"What's the matter Kovu?"

"I feel someone watching us" after that the twigs snapped behind the bush in front of them Kovu stood in a pounce stand while Kiara stood behind Kovu and said

"Kovu, who's there?"

"I dunno Kiara stand behind me"

Kiara moved behind Kovu but what she didn't know was that someone was behind a bush behind her! And before anyone had time to react someone jumped out of the bush towards Kiara!

_**What did you think a cliff-hanger**_

_**Next chapter is about what happened after this will Kovu save her or will Kiara be killed?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter**_


	14. Killer Princess Skill

_**Killer Princess skill **_

_**Sorry about the long wait had heaps of stuff going on in my life anyway hope you enjoy **_

Kiara landed on the ground face forward with a thud but she got straight back to up eye her attacker and was stunted to see the one lioness that she would never see again

"ZIRA?"

"Well if it isn't Kiara the little princess who STOLE BY SON FROM ME!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR SON HE FOUND LOVE, YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU NEVER FOUND LOVE!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DIDN'T LOVE ANYONE, for what you will pay!"

Zira then lunged towards Kiara and grabbed her front legs into her mouth and bit hard on her forelegs Kiara screamed in pain and landed on her back but Kiara slapped her paw right into Zira's eye and Zira stepped back 3 steps and then tripped over a branch and landed on her face Kiara stood up slowly on her unsteady legs and walked over to Zira and said

"I didn't take your son from you. You drove him away yourself" and with that Kiara ran back to pride rock to warn them of Zira's return

Meanwhile before Zira returned Kovu herd somethink behind him but before he could turn around 3 lionesses and 1 male lion jumped in front of Kovu and attacked him.

The 3 lioness attacked Kovu but he was stronger than them and killed them one by one after that Kovu turned around and saw the big male Conquistador he was older and stronger than Kovu but he still attacked him with all his might

Back at Pride Rock Kiara was running up the steps until she saw Vitani. Kiara stepped in front of Vitani but before Kiara could say something Vitani saw Kiara was worried about something and said

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

"Kovu in tro…bl….e need he…..lp"

"Kiara stop I can't understand you say it slowly"

"Kovu in trouble need help!"

But before Vitani could answer she herd Kiara's name be called

"KIARA"

Vitani and Kiara looked to the caller and saw Nala, Simba, Penny and Gracie run over to them. Kiara ran over to them and said

"Kovu's in trouble, he was attacking 3 lioness and a male while I faced a lioness"

"You faced a lioness who?" Simba said in a worried voice for his daughter

"ZIRA"

"ZIRA! SHE'S alive?" Simba said in an angry tone

"Yes i knocked her to the ground and ran here but Kovu is still down there!"

"Ok Kiara I want you to stay here Nala, Penny, Vitani and Gracie I want uses to come with me" Simba said in a strict tone

"I am coming too!"

"No you're not Kiara you are staying here at pride rock you are in no condition to fight with a lioness like Zira"

"But father I can help I am not a child anymore"

"KIARA! I don't want you to get hurt again you are pregnant you can't fight even if you want to now STAY HERE got it"

"But Father i…." Kiara still wanted to protest but she stopped when she heard her mother say

"Kiara, Sweaty please stay here it is for your own good"

"Alright Mum" Kiara then walked back up to Pride rock and sat down near the cave and cried

"Let's go" Simba yelled and the 4 lioness and Simba were in for the shock of their lives when they got to the waterhole and they saw Zira and Conquistador standing over a bloody Kovu on the ground not moving!

_**Another Cliff-hanger what did you think?**_

_**Next chapter is about Kovu will he survive?**_


	15. Life Isn't always Easy

_**Life Isn't always Easy**_

Simba looked on horrified at the scene with Conquistador standing over a bloody Kovu with Zira next to him smirking. Simba was glad they left Kiara back at pride rock he didn't want her to see Kovu like this

"ZIRA!" Simba said with a snarl

"SIMBA, I believe you have met my friend Conquistador and my nearly dead son Kovu ha-ha-ha" Zira roared

"ZIRA YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE DEAD SOON" Simba roared with anger

"How dare you attack my Daughter's mate Conquistasnore" Nala said with sarcasm

"MY NAME IS CONQUISTADOR NOT CONQUISTASNORE"

Conquistador jumped at Nala while Zira attacked Simba. Then two lionesses jumped out of the bush from where they were hiding, and attacked Penny and Gracie together while Vitani went over to her brother.

"Kovu, are you alright? Kovu Wake up please" Vitani nudged Kovu's head.

Kovu grunted when Vitani nudged him

"Vitani, what happened?"

"You were attacked by Zira and Conquistador, are you alright?"

Kovu tried to stand but fell trying

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"Maybe because you are bleeding a lot"

"Kiara, is she alright?"

"She's fine Kiara is back at pride rock Simba wouldn't let her come"

"Thank goodness, I would have hated myself if she saw me like this"

Meanwhile on the battlefield Penny and Gracie have killed the two lionesses and are now helping Nala and Simba with Conquistador and Zira.

Nala is biting her teeth into Conquistador's neck while Penny is biting Conquistador's legs. Nala is a real good fighter she is bleeding everywhere on her neck, legs, tail and body but is fighting strongly still while Penny is bleeding on her neck and legs.

Meanwhile Simba is biting into Zira's back while Gracie is biting into Zira's neck but Zira has experience on her side and easily throws Gracie off her neck and slams her into a rock head first. Meanwhile Simba is bleeding mostly on his face where Zira slashed her sharp claws into his face missing his eyes by a millimetre. In the end Conquistador and Zira stop the fight and retreat back to the outlands.

After the battle Simba walks slowly over to Vitani where Kovu lays on the ground coved in his own blood.

"Kovu, are you alright?"

"I think I'm fine Simba I am just tired from the lack of blood"

"Don't worry Kovu you will be good as new in a couple of weeks with Rafiki looking after you"

"Simba, look"

Simba turned round and was shocked to see a lioness with brown fur colour with white underbelly and light purple eye colour standing on a rock behind some bushes.

"Who are you" Simba said in a worried tone

Meanwhile Penny turned around and was shocked to see the one lioness she thought she would never see again. Her sister!

Penny gasped while everyone looked at her while she said

"Emma"


	16. Catch up time

Sorry for the long wait been busy and haven't been on Fanfiction for a while I am putting 2 chapters up

Hope you enjoy these 2 chapters

_**Catch up time**_

"Emma, is that you?" Penny asked in shock and excitement

"Yes, Penny it's me"

"Oh Emma"

Penny ran up and brang Emma into a hug and cried

"I thought I would never see you again after we went different ways to get away from the rouge males"

"I am safe actually I am just passing though I am looking for….."

"Chelsea, you're looking for Chelsea?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Chelsea saved me from Conquistador"

"Conquistador" Emma said a low voice with a tear running down her face

"What's wrong?"

"I found out that Conquistador was one of the rogue males who separated us. Just recently he attacked the new pride I was in. he attacked the king and queen. They were killed and a rogue lion who was with Conquistador took over. He attacked Chelsea and chased her out of the pride. 2 days ago I had to escape because he had his eyes set on killing my younger daughter Rachel.

"You have another daughter?"

Emma went behind the bush she was behind and picked up a cub and brang her over to Penny, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Simba and Gracie. Penny studied her new niece her fur colour was Creamy/smokey with a Gray underbelly with Brown eye colour. She looked pretty cute

"Penny say hello to my youngest daughter Rachel, Rachel this is my sister also your Aunt Penny"

"Hello Aunty Penny, it is lovely to meet you all"

Everyone were in awe at what she said while Emma said with a little laugh

"Rachel is the sweetest cub you will ever meet"

"Hello Rachel, I have a daughter around your age as well"

"You have a daughter as well?"

"Yeah, her name is Clover I had her after I ran into the jungle"

"Emma, Rachel would you like to live at pride rock with us you will be able to see your daughter again

"Yay, Yay, Yay, Yay, me get to see my fav sis" Rachel said excited

"Rachel also loves her sister Chelsea"

Everyone laughed as Rachel was running everywhere around them

Meanwhile Kiara was laying on the stone steps waiting for them to return when Chelsea and Clover walked over to her and layed near Kiara while Chelsea said

"Kiara, are you alright?"

"No Chelsea, I am not. My father wouldn't let me go and fight"

"Kiara you are 3 months pregnant nearly 4 months and you could go into labour anytime now you can't fight"

"I know but I feel so hopeless just waiting for them

"I know but you will need all the strength you have when go into labour"

Kiara smiled but the smile was cut short when she saw her mother and father walking back with a bloody Kovu and their backs

Simba and Nala had to carry Kovu back since he couldn't walk by himself because he lost too much blood. When they got back to pride rock they saw Kiara running over to them looking all panicked and said

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Kovu was attacked by Zira and Conquistador" Nala Said

Kiara gasped and led them to the cave

Meanwhile Penny walked up to Chelsea and Clover and said

"Chelsea, look who we found"

Chelsea looked behind Penny and gasped as she saw her mother and little sister

"Mom, Rachel" Chelsea said as she ran to them and hugged them

"My fav Sis" Rachel said as she was jumping in between her mother and sister

"I missed uses so much"

"So did we"

Emma and Rachel went over to Penny and a little cub whose fur colour was a creamy white with a brown underbelly and with orange eye colour. Penny then said

"Emma, Rachel I would like you to meet my daughter Clover, Clover this is my sister Emma and her youngest daughter Rachel. Emma is Chelsea's mother"

"Nice to meet uses" Clover said

Meanwhile Simba told a lioness to get Rafiki. Simba, Nala and Kiara were outside waiting for him to finish on Kovu. When Rafiki came out 10 minutes later they ran up to and said

"Is Kovu going to be alright?"

"Yes Kiara, he is going to be fine just needs plenty of rest and medicine"

"Don't worry he won't be leaving the cave for 3 weeks" Kiara said while they all laughted at what she said

Meanwhile behind pride rock a lioness was holding a cub in her paws and cuddled him like there was no tomorrow and said

"Soon by lovely little Ken you will be married to Rosla the heir of the throne and when you get her alone you will kill her and her mother Kiara and I will take the throne and marry Kovu and the Pride lands WILL BE MINE" Rose yelled and snarled in the air.


End file.
